Hands On
by Pyjamas
Summary: The twins take turns to give each other a variety of massages. [Hitachiincest] [Collection of interrelated, hundred word drabbles]
1. Grapefruit

**Title: **Hands On  
**Chapter title: **Grapefruit  
**Collective disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC.  
**Notes: **Another product of a free lesson, surprise, surprise. I was just going to leave it at this one, but then I thought, 'Hell, why not write loads?' So here I am. Credit goes to my warped friend Dodd for the crazy idea of a grapefruit massage.

* * *

Kaoru lay on his belly, relaxed, naked as the day he was born. This was one of his many favourite pastimes.

Hikaru nearly forgot what he was doing, he was so appreciative of the view; but he was enjoying this as much as his brother. If not more.

His hands were wet with grapefruit juice, trailing firmly up and down Kaoru's back. Occasionally he flicked his tongue out to taste his skin; each time, Kaoru mewled and wriggled beneath him. He nearly came undone at the erotic sounds.

And even later, the smell of grapefruit still lingered in the air.


	2. Full Body

**Chapter title: **Full Body  
**Notes: **I'm glad people seem to like this project.Feel free to suggest massage ideas; Dodd and I will run out sooner or later.

* * *

He was covered with Kaoru; he could feel him from the base of his neck to the ends of his toes, skin sliding along sweaty skin. He couldn't see for the cloth tied around his eyes, but if he could he knew he'd see the most beautiful sight in the world.

He was so hard. How could he not be with Kaoru pressed against him, moving deliberately slowly so he could feel any and every movement he made?

And Kaoru kept moving, trying to relax him but obviously also trying to make him horny. Damn, he was good at that.


	3. Fork

**Chapter title: **Fork  
**Notes: **This one's for Dodd; she discovered the pleasures a fork could bring in an Ancient History lesson.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this…"

But Hikaru kissed across his torso, reassuring him before grazing the metal lightly down his brother's wrist. Kaoru shivered; it tickled.

"This is weird, Hikaru."

But it was good too. Stainless steel soon moved to caress his neck, scratching over his pulse, before Hikaru started trailing it down his spine and back up again. It left a tingling path; Kaoru vaguely noticed red marks appearing on his wrist.

"It's nice… Keep going…"

Hikaru did, the metal continuing up and down his back, still kissing. And Kaoru felt a little silly, being pleasured by a fork.


	4. Hot

**Chapter title: **Hot  
**Notes: **This one's for Roisin. Yummy twins.

* * *

Steam obscures his vision, not that it matters. All he needs to do is _feel_. He feels Hikaru's hips between his knees. He feels Hikaru's skin against his fingers, smooth and flawless, relaxing under his touch.

He trickles oil onto Hikaru's torso. It smells nice; the aroma hasn't been masked by the heat. And he knows that Hikaru is enjoying this as much as he is. The sighs that are too breathless to be simply content, the sweat that's gathering too quickly on his brow… they give him away.

He doesn't let on; he merely smiles down, kneading, rubbing. Feeling.


	5. Bondage

**Chapter title: **Bondage  
**Notes: **Enjoy.

* * *

He had Kaoru exactly where he wanted him.

His hands were tied tightly behind his back, and his feet were bound to the legs of the chair he sat in. The chains keeping him in place must have been cold against his chest, while Hikaru imagined that the clamps on his nipples probably stung to the point of almost burning.

He caressed Kaoru's skin, every inch of it, digging in his fingernails to leave tiny trails of red behind them. He wasn't going to hurt him – he'd never do that – but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.


	6. Scalp

**Chapter title: **Scalp  
**Notes: **Don't you just _wish_ you were one of the fangirls? I know I do.

* * *

The fangirls were watching, so Hikaru moaned a little louder than was necessary. 

Kaoru smirked and let his fingers work their magic on Hikaru's scalp. He knew he was talented, and he knew that Hikaru's noises weren't only for display.

It was his strange way of getting revenge. He had his sleeves rolled up, and his arms proudly bore the marks that Hikaru's fingernails had created the night before.

The fangirls didn't know what the marks were from, of course, but the twins had given them enough hints. Kaoru let them dream, and smiled when Hikaru gave another contented sigh.


	7. Hogtie

**Chapter title: **Hogtie  
**Notes: **For eijiluver2.0. Goodness, you guys have no idea how good it feels to be writing fanfiction again after NaNo. I was beginning to get withdrawal symptoms.

* * *

This was more extreme than Hikaru usually ventured; Kaoru knew that. He also welcomed it with open arms, because it added an enjoyable spice to their… _activities_.

Or, his arms would have been open if they weren't tied behind his back, tightly attached to his feet. Other various ropes rendered him immobile; this effect secured when Hikaru had suspended Kaoru a foot above the floor in this position.

His entire body was strained, his joints felt dislocated. He was fine. Hikaru lay beneath him, eyes alight, hands everywhere, stroking, rubbing, caressing.

An oddly pleasant variation on a theme, Kaoru decided.


	8. Peanut Butter

**Chapter title:** Peanut Butter  
**Notes:** For princesslady. These are just getting weird now, but who's complaining? Not me, that's for sure.

* * *

Hikaru will never look at peanut butter the same way.

And Kaoru's _so_ good with his hands. It's almost enough to make Hikaru forget that he's having peanut butter rubbed over his skin. Except he can't forget it; not with the unmistakeable smell and the way he can feel peanuts grazing him.

It's just as well he isn't allergic.

The ability to think abandons him as Kaoru's talented hands move lower and he lets out a guttural moan. He can hardly bear it; _that damn tease_.

But Kaoru just smirks and moves lower still.

_Where does he get these ideas?_


	9. Strawberries

**Chapter title:** Strawberries  
**Notes:** For aznricebowl232. I believe there are quite a few food ones coming up. By the way – if anyone made a suggestion for this in a PM, it's very probable I've lost it, so could you please tell me again? Cheers.

* * *

"_Open wide, Kaoru…"_

Kaoru does, and he savours the deliciously sweet bite of a strawberry he's allowed before Hikaru pulls the rest out of his reach.

"_It's good, yes?"_

Kaoru definitely agrees, unable to suppress a shiver as Hikaru drags the bitten fruit across his torso. He can still taste it on his lips and down his throat.

"_Want another?"_

Please. It's sticky, so sticky, and the taste is fading fast. He blindly seeks Hikaru and the strawberries with his mouth, but he is stilled by Hikaru's hand pressing him back.

"_Be patient. It'll be worth the wait, I promise."_


End file.
